A Breath With In
by FanFicLegendaryGOD
Summary: A breath with in is the bestest story about my oc who lives in japan and goes to the FUTURE! There is no other story like it and in the MOST addicting story in the interwebs. Plz only good reviews as even my dad enjoyed reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

_Breath With In_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Our Lazy World**

People are inherently lazy… or at least that's what my father always told me. He is a business man who lives with my mom and I in a non-discrete country town outside of tokyo in japan and I am not a weeb. It was early monday morning where I woke up and started playing video games.

"get off ur video games" shouted my mom who was a bitch. She had blond hair. While I wanted to play more I knew she was right and smart even though she was blond. I got off my video games and walked downstairs and down the street where I saw a lot of people gathered (I could see tem far away because I was on a hill) in the street in the distance. It was like a bunch of ants staring at a big piece of chicken. I made my way down the street by my really cool red bike (the red makes it go faster). my hair in the wind (i am a hawt boy btw like a 9/10 though I don't know why girls don't like me :( ). Anyways I get down there and there are a lot of people here. I wiggle my way up to my friends and ask what is going on. They punched me in the face a few times before they answered.

"Their investigating a whole in the ground." said one of them. "now stop annoying us" and the one that said that pinched me in the stomach again. I got bored, so i decided to leave after I punch them back. I walked back up the street and realised that my bike was left there. I then got a text from my (hella hwt) gf (that means Girlfriend) that said we are breaking up with u i then went to my room and cried in my room as I got another text from her that said btw my new hwt Bf stole your bike. It was the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Breath With In_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - I Commited ****Suicide**

9:00am news tomorrow. A hole appeared in the road today, and no one knows what it is or why it is in the road. I didn't go to school today because it was lame and I was sad so I didn't go to school.

...later that day

So I decided to get up at around 3pm and watch some anime before getting board and deciding to see what the whole thing was about (get it) And so I walked all the way to the street and saw the jerk who was with my old girlfriend. He snarled at me and I looked down (because I was going through a depressing phase). I continued down the street, took three lefts and a right and ended up at a police barricade. A few officers were there so I decided to ask them where the hole is (I am only 152.3.1415926 centimeters and I couldn't see above the barricades) They said that it was over there pointing into the direction of the hole. As I jumped, I could see the hole. It was about really long feet across and took up the whole street [see what I did there ;) ] Since I was depressed and sad, I knew that I should jump into the hole and die.

I walked towards the hole

Sad music starts to play

Then I started running towards the hole

I jumped over barrier

I jumped in hole


	3. Chapter 3

_Breath With In_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Hole Way Down**

Down the hole I went. Not a care in the world. After a while I thought I was dead but soon realized I wasn't when I bit my hand. After which I decided to glide towards the walls of the hole which does not exist. It was an endless darkness. After what felt like years I started talking to myself. Finally I got something I didn't expect. A response.

Hello? I asked

Yes. Responded the voice.

Who is this? I asked again

I am fate.

Fate?

Yes.

Does that mean I am dead?

No.

What does that mean? I asked again again

It means your fate has changed

What?

You get to travel into the future and change what you lived thus far.

What?

YOU FUTURE NOW! the voice shrieked

Ok ok geez, I responded

Then suddenly white.


	4. Chapter 4

_Breath With In_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - A Hole New Beginning **

_Authors note: These events are set in the near future. A piece treaty has been made between nations to agree to get rid of weapons and focus on science. Also to all my haters, get a life. All yall can go to double hockey sticks also the main character (me :) ) is now 6' and really hawt. This is VERY important. Also for all the fans. Thanks for the positive encouragement! I am learning to spell better so there are not a lot of no mistakes. Thanks bby 3_

My eyes eventually started to adapt to the surrounding of the future. I was in a park and people with AR glasses were walking around. In my head I felt a pair. I pulled them over my head.

Welcome Jacob, What would you like to do said a siri-like automated voice.

Who is jacob I muttered

"Searching for makeup" said the voice

nonono I said

stop

Ok, have a nice day. and the interface retracted. After learning my lesson once, I pulled off the gasses and set them on my head. I looked up at the sky.

Am I in the future I questioned myself.

Suddenly a shadowy figure appeared over my head.

"what are you doing here baka?" she responded

She had white hair as it flowed in the breeze. She wore a simple white dress which complimented her blue eyes. Her pale white skin shone in the sun. As I looked down, she had no shoes on. She looked like an angel.

Hello? I questioned.

I realized I was wearing a grey t-shirt with the word Squad on it and an abstract logo I have not seen before. As I continued to look down I realized I had grown from 5' to 6'. In addition I had sweat pants and sneakers.

Hi, he responded with a smile :)

Slowly the memories of this life were coming to me. This was Yuuki and she has been one of my few close friends since kindergarten. Since I have always been into music, she too a liking to it as well. I played the piano and mixed electronic music (like porter robinson). She on the other hand played the violin. We are both in our sophomore year of highschool and get really good grades.

You seem a bit distant, she responded

Yeah, I say trying to keep a small smile on my face

Something troubling you? She said

no, I responded.

She laid down on top of me.

Hey what the heck?! I said

She only giggled while my stomach had to suffer the pain. We sat there for a while until it started to get darker. Finally she got up and helped me up. We walked home listening to the same song…

This was nice. I like this life way better.

Then I woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

_Breath With In_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Hole Dream Was Fake?!**

RING RING! My alarm clock started to ring.

Slowly I woke up to the reality which was my life

I am in an alternate universe

Just had a strange dream

My new name is Jacob

The year is 2200

I am 6 feet tall

And I am moving to a new high school today.

So I guess I am gonna be late… I thought. They time was 7am. It was a monday morning. Luckily in the future school is only 6 hours and starts at 8am. Unlike my stupid school which had the great idea of making school start erlier. I slowly woke up, got out of bed, put on my school uniform (like a japanese school) brushed my luscious hair and got out of bed.

I catch the bus but it uses electricity instead of gas. After a ride of quiet chatter (and sitting by myself) I decided to get off the bus and go to my first class. It was history. Luckily it's not on our history but their history. Someone assignated that stupid fuck of donald trump and killed him with a salty knife launcher. He popped open like a water balloon. Somehow climate change has reversed and now we have the reverse problem. And over all of this half life 3 has yet to be announced. Was I disapointed. Looking through my glasses that are like a phone I noticed I didn't really have any friends because I moved to this school last week. As I continued class ended.

Walking through the halls to my second school I saw her. The one in my dreams. She had white hair and blue eyes and tried to blend into the background like me. I tried to approach her but I couldn't. It was like some force was holding me back. It was because I am a nervous wreck.

The day continued and every period I tried to look for her but couldn't follow her.

The day ended, I went home and did homework and played some future games and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Breath With In_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - What's The Hole Deal With FuTuRe Drugs?**

_Authors note: I'm running out of hole puns please help._

It was Tuesday and today was an interesting day to day at least. I woke up and got on the bus like usual. When we got to school and I decided to get off I saw a guy in a corner smoking pot.

Yoooooo whats up my dude? said the man

(I pointed to myself) me? I exclaimed

Yeah you. Are you Jac….. he trailed off.

I couldn't make up what he was saying because of how high he was.

Are you ok? I asked.

I know what you are but what am I? He said.

I sat silent.

A loser. He said and shot himself and died.

Was about time! said someone in the background.

Later I found out that his name was Greag and that the future has a major pot problem. People getting their hands on pot was a problem. Many smart people like the future president obama and other world leaders said that the drugs need to stop. It was not my fault but the police needed to talk with me to make sure I was okay and that he did not convince me to do drugs. I said no and made my way to my first class.

Since I was super smart I did not need to pay attention to class to understand what was going on so I tried to browse social media for pictures of her. I couldn't find any. As it went to second period I tried to go up to her and talk to her. I couldn't. It was the afternoon and I decided to walk in the park. It was a nice day outside and the trees were breezing, the birds were singing, it was like someone was about to have a BAD TIME!

Suddenly, sans from undertale popped out of nowhere and started chucking bones at people who were wearing costumes (that you could see with your googles (the AR glasses)) and they were fighting sans. It was kind of distracting. But nevertheless I want to finish the park so I did and I went home, did my homework, and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Breath With In_

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Hole Third Day**

Wednesday it is, Eventually after a long struggle with my inner demons I rolled my way off the bed onto the ground. After laying there for a few minutes, I stood up and went over to the closet to get my winter coat as it was going to be a bit chilly outside because of the cooling climate. I put on black sweatpants and a grey shirt. I then put on my warm black coat and made my way downstairs. After eating my breakfast I quickly ran and locked the front door as I made my way to the end of the street to catch the bus. As I walked to the lonely end of my street I could see my breath turning into a white smoke in front of me as if I were a little dragon just learning to breathe fire. After several minutes the bus came and I preceded to get on the bus as it took off towards school.

As I made my way to my first class, I could see the area that Greag had once been crossed off with yellow police tape, blood splattered on the wall with a light coat of frost covering where his head once was. Honestly no one batted an eye since he did drugs, I kind of felt bad. Anyways as I made my way to my class I saw _her_ sitting outside what seemed like sleeping against the stairs to the building. For reference, she was sitting in a corner next to the stairs and not on the stairs. Her hair glimmered in the cold sun as she was softly breathing as I could see a puff of warm air going into the cool almost winter-like morning. She was wearing a hoodie similar to the one which she wore on monday, A black hoodie with a discrete logo and black sweatpants. She looked like a quiet child sleeping in the night. I finally scraped up all the courage I had and walked up to her, bent down on my knees and tapped her shoulder.

"Umm," I stuttered.

"Are you sleeping," I spoke in a quiet voice as to not disturb her. She yawned and then looked up at me. It was for ceritan the same face that I had seen in that vivid dream. She looked around her as if she was confused.

"What time is it," she yawned as she questioned. She sounded like a cat waking up from a nap.

"F-f-first period is about to start," I stuttered as I spoke.

"Ah, thanks for waking me," she responded. She gave me a soft smile and I helped her get off of the ground as we proceed to the first class. As the first period went on, I totally forgot to ask her for her name. I sighed silently to the thought as I then started thinking of ways I could talk to her again. The day went on as I went from class to class again. Eventually ending up at home and going to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Breath With In_

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The Big Idea**

_Authors note: I ran out of hole puns, it was good while it lasted_

It was the day after the last, Thursday. Is it thursday? I thought while drinking some COKE-A-COLA™ BEVERAGE DRINK. It was then when I got to school that stuff happened. There was a fight going on and two guys who looked to be in their mid 20's brawling it out in the classroom. They were gonna kill each other if this didn't stop soon. It was there that I saw her standing near a locker. I decided to move past the crowd of people when a shot went off. The one guy had a AK-47. How the hell did he fit that into his pocket? The essential gun for all for the mafia?! Anyways I make my way over to her.

Yuuki? I asked.

Yes, she said

Umm hi. I said

Ok… she said

So I said bye and I rushed off to my second class.

It was the girl I thought in my second class. This class was math. And I was really good at math. So the day went on and nothing much really happened until I reached the park. When wandering through the park I saw a duck. It was the same duck from the tutorial for my GOOGLE AR GLASSES™ Anyways I thought it was cool. I went home and did my homework and it was not the weekend.


	9. Chapter 9

_Breath With In_

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Exploring More Of The World**

Today was not a holiday but I decided to go outside anyway. I walked around the whole town, then got bored so I decided to do it again. After that I walked through the park and there was a ceremony for the guy who died (I forget his name but it doesn't matter because he did drugs LUL) No one was there. Only one guy who was digging a hole to dump him into so he would decompose and become a tree.

After seeing that I went back inside to go and read on the internet. Luckily there were no books and there were only YouTube videos so I decided to watch some of those. Mostly ones on history. Not much has happened. I looked up music and thought inside of my room. It was nice. There were a lot of good songs. Some of which were made by the super intelligent AI. They figured out how to cure cancer! Wow! After that I went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Breath With In_

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Moving Along**

_Authors note: It just started to snow today :D_

Today is a snowy day. It was a weekend filled with something you could only describe as bitterness in the air. I walked outside to see the freshly fallen blanket of snow that lay across the ground. It was as white as yuuki's hair. A smile came across my face as I felt a gentle cold breeze go by my face. Even though this was not christmas yet it felt like a perfect day for it. I walked through the town to the park on the other side. The only thing of note was the robbery, but he was shot dead by the police. As I continued, I made my way to the park and started walking through. The entire place except the paths were covered in white. There were some children I could hear in the distance and they looked like they were having a snowball fight. This brought back memories of my other life. While I didn't have friends I always liked the snow. It reminded me of a friend who I had a long time ago. We were just in elementary school and there was a girl just like yuuki in my universe. When the snow fell we were allowed to play in the snow and me and her always played together. It was cute. However the greatest accomplishment was climbing the huge mountain we dubbed mini everest. It took us a whole 3 recesses to climb the thing. When we finally reached the top we sat down and she lay next to me.

She asked, do you want to climb a mountain?

Yes

Why? she questioned

I dono, I feel it is something my grandpa would have wanted.

This reminded me of my grandfather so I retold the story to her. A long time ago when my grandpa was just out of college he wanted to climb a big mountain. While trying to accomplish it he met my grandmother. That reminded him of a story of when he was younger. When my grandpa was younger he met a famous explorer who was in all of the adventure books. he had done a lot of cool things and he asked him if he could climb a mountain like he did in episode 32 of the book series. And he said yes. So later my grandpa didn't climb the mountain and my father was never interested in climbing the mountain and so when he told me the story I wanted to do what both of them couldn't do. (alternate universe) Yuuki giggled and we sat there till the recess bell rang and we went back inside, but before we left mini everest, she asked if she could go with me and I said yes. I was really sad when I had to move before middle school. I never got to say goodbye to her. If I were still in that world I would of tried to find her now that I was in high school but I never had the time between being smart and studying. Anyways I decided to continue through the park.


	11. Chapter 11

_Breath With In_

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Well Look Who I Found Here**

_Authors note: Sorry for the sad stuff recently. My parents hate me and I have been struggling with school. Honestly I wish I could escape it all but I can't. I will prob be in so much debt by the end of the college, I doubt I could ever live a happy life. But that's no your problem, it just means that episodes will come out a bit slow and I am sorry for that. Please leave a nice review and if you have a comment or suggestion, Thanks 3_

So I continued down the winding trail of white. It was a bit chilly, but with my warm jacket. I spotted a familiar face peeking out from the snow. It was a bunny. And about 20 feet from it was Yuuki! Also laying in the snow. I got up the courage to go up and talk to her.

Hi I said.

She looked with a questioning face a bit shocked

Oh you're that guy from a few days ago.

I heard a shot from about 280 feet away and then a yell ITS RABBIT SEASON

Soooo what are you doing here? I said

Umm just chilling, what about you?

I was actually just doing nothing much.

I slowly walked away and sprant. I could not do it. As I slowed down I decided I can only do it alone. I decided to go to the shop. And not the one that was robbed because that had a lot of FLEX TAPE™ around it to prevent people from going out. So I made my way through the town and to the shop. I entered and there was a guy there.

Oh hello, the old man said.

Hi, I responded.

You have the passion of a climber in your eyes. He said

Oh? How do you know?

Just a feeling said the old man. I can get you set up right.

I bought the climbing gear and left. As I walked home I felt another chilly breeze. When I got home I went in my bed and just layed there for a while listening to music. it was quite comforting being in my cozy bed. Slowly I drifted off and onto the next day it is.


	12. Chapter 12

_Breath With In_

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Training**

Today marked my training as I was going to have to train a lot in order to complete the challenge left ahead of me. There was a mountain not far from here by bus and it was open trails so you can climb freely on the mountain without a permit. Since this was the future they didn't have to worry about lost people because of the gps built into your glasses. So all I needed to do was train. Monday came and went as nothing interesting happened. I trained all afternoon and got my homework done in the evening. Tuesday I had a test but it was super easy since I was really smart. Other then that I continued my training regiment of a hundred push ups, a hundred pull ups, a hundred sit ups and a one kilometer run. after that I finished my homework and went to bed. Next was wednesday and the workout continued. I felt like someone was watching me but I doubt that. I had a little homework and went to bed. Now it was thursday. Only two days remain. The day went on like usual except I didn't have any homework. By the time I had finished eating, I decided to go onto the roof and look at the stars. I put on my winter gear and went outside. Saying it was cold was an understatement. It was freezing. After a few moments of stumbling up the small hill, I was able to climb onto the roof. I plopped myself down on the snow and lay there listening to the wind. After a while I thought I felt something on the roof. I looked over at the dead cat that was jittering on the roof. It is probably that. I kicked it off and sat back down. After about a half hour I felt another bump.


	13. Chapter 13

_Breath With In_

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Together We Go**

I looked up to see a hooded figure standing in front of me. The wind had quieted down by now so I could speak clearly.

Hello? I questioned

uhh hi, responded the calm voice of the person I knew.

what are you doing here? I questioned

well I kind of wanted to ask you something. yuuki responded

Yes?

W-w-well I… she stuttered… k-k-kind of w-w-well…

Are you cold? I asked

n-n-n-no… she responded.

She was shivering, I could tell it wasn't nervousness. well maybe a combination of both

Is it alright if we go inside? I asked.

s-s-sure.

We got inside and I showed her the way to my room. It was about 5pm right now.

Do you want to stay here to eat? I asked

No, Im fine. She was blushing. She looked cute when she blushed

Oh ok then. I responded

We both sat down in the middle of the room. After a few seconds of dead silence I started laughing, and she started laughing as well. After calming down, I smiled and she blushed.

So what were you going to ask me? I asked

Umm well I kind of want to come with you.

What? I responded

I'm prepared and have started to train. I should be fit enough to do whatever you are preparing for.

Well I am climbing a mountain. Changed your mind yet?

No! She said with a cute expression.

Sure, I guess. I said back.

We started to talk about things like life in stuff. We chatted for a while and then she decided to stay over. It was ok because my mom knew I was responsible enough and her parents were ok with it. We chatted for most of the night and it finally came time to sleep. Originally she was going to sleep on the floor with a few blankets under her and a blanket over her and a pillow but after only like 5 minutes she came into my bed. It was uncomfortable at first but was fine after I got used to it. I started to think.

Hey, maybe this isn't as bad as I thought.

And I fell asleep with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

_Breath With In_

* * *

**Chapter 14 - One More Day**

It is like it always was, the next day. I woke up to Yuuki hugging me with a smile on her face as she was sleeping. We both got up, got dressed, and went outside. We decided to spend the day training a bit but also working out. We talked about life in the future and what our life goals were. But we have to keep on topic. After a long day we decided to sit down and have a chat in the park. There was blood where the rabbit once was and everything else was white. I walked through the woods with yuuki. It was a nice and quiet day with a cool breeze. After walking through the park I walked her home and we went to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

_Breath With In_

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Climbing the mountain**

The next morning I woke up at five o'clock and got my bag ready. I headed out after I had double checked I had everything ready. Just a sleeping bag, and a few ready made foods to eat during the trip. I wore my heavy winter coat, warm pants, and a hat and headed for the door. I arrived at the bus stop at quarter to six and waited patiently to see if Yuuki would arrive. This day reminded me of when I went out and got ready for the trip except back then it was a warm sunny day and it's only one temperature during winter and that is cold. Five minutes to six minutes later I saw her walking along with a backpack and she stood next to me. The bus finally arrived. We get in and she takes the window seat while I sit next to her. After a few minutes she starts leans on my shoulder as her eyes close. I don't mind or blame her for falling asleep. She probably got no rest last night. She sleeps on my shoulder the rest of the way to the bottom of the mountain. When we arrive I wake her up and she seems a bit shaken at first but the energy starts kicking in and we get up and start the climb. I picked the easiest climb seeing that I might not be physically fit to climb up a hard section of the mountain. For the first twenty minutes we didn't speak. We quietly hiked up the mountain.

"So how do you feel," I asked desperate to break the silence.

"I'm doing fine, not tired yet," she replied.

"How was life growing up here?" I questioned.

"It was good, I never had anyone I was really close to. My life has been a bit difficult. My dad left my house when I was six so I was raised my mom. How about you?"

"Umm," I responded, "When I was back in the twenty-first century there were tons of people outside enjoying the sun. For me I was more interested in exploring than anything else. I made most of my friends by telling them my outrageous stories of my adventures. That is until a random hole appeared in the ground and I thought that it might lead to a new world to be explored. So I decided to go and jump."

"What about your family and friends?" She responded.

"I hated my parents and wasn't attached to my friends." I said bluntly.

"Well that's unfortunate," she said.

We climbed for the next two hours talking about school, life, future, and other random things that just popped in our heads. We stopped for lunch by an overlook. You could see the snow-covered town in its entirety. As we pushed on it was obvious that we were getting tired as we got slower and slower. For the next several hours we pushed through our sweat and tears to push up the mountain until we were a mile from the peak. At this point the sun was almost down and I started to think that we couldn't reach the top until nightfall.

"Do you think were close?" Yuuki said gasping for a breath of fresh air.

"I think," I replied.

"Are you sure?"

"No, not really but at least we made it this far," I said as my legs felt like they were about to fall apart. The last mile was the toughest. We barely spoke except the occasional "Are you ok?" For which she responded "I think so."

When we finally reached the top we were exhausted. We both wanted to curl up and die but, we made it. We took out our sleeping bags and watched the stars above.

"Hey, what do you think is out there?" I asked.

"I dunno, maybe there is nothing out there," she replied.

"I want to ask you something," she said quietly.

"What is it?" "Why did you come up here?"

"Well... honestly I wanted to see my past one more time," I exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"You see most of my outrageous stories were fake and made up by myself but, there is one exception to that. The only true story I told was climbing the mountain hundreds of years ago. I took the hardest trail in a hurricane. It was horrible. I felt as if I was going to die at any moment but then I came above the clouds and saw the night sky. It was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. It was if I were touching the atmosphere of the planet about to reach the stars. It was a tale of me, I guess. It was the first thing that sounded believable. The only thing was that people still didn't care. They didn't listen. I never had any real friends and that probably why."

"Well, do you consider me a friend?" She questioned.

"Yes," I immediately responded.

I looked over and smiled. She smiled back at me. It was as if I took a breath within. I looked up at the sky and fell asleep.


End file.
